To Make Your Heart Skip a Beat
by Princess Gwendolen Diana Julia
Summary: Finally, after years of fighting its over. The war has ended and she hasn't seen him since she ran for the citadel. But now everyone has been called to celebrate their victory the party has been all arranged. And she is pulling out all the stops.


_**So, while I should be writing things for my other fics this decided to happen. I blame it on obsession and a really nice picture of a really pretty dress. Oh, and best friends.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to Bioware. Anything trademarked that is reconized I don't claim.**_

It was finally done; Years and many lives had been put into this, just so a moment like this could happen. The Reapers were destroyed by Commander Serenity Shepard. She said that at the end there had been a child, and choices. It had warned her that if she sought to destroy them all, all artificial life would die with them.

Her choice had been to tell him to stop lying to her and thinking that they were bigger than they truly were. They weren't the pinnacle of artificial life because life was always evolving, and just because they died it didn't mean that all other AI's would. Just like if the humans, or Asari all died out the Turians and all other sentient life wouldn't die. And to take their ego somewhere else. There was always more choices.

With that the Reaper Wars were ended, and though the Mass Relays were down they had not only the Quarians to help fix them but the Geth's help as well. It didn't take long, with millions of Geth working on most of the relays and able to communicate with their collective. With the relays open, the collective swarmed the effected planets helping to rebuild quicker than they could have ever managed alone.

Commander Shepard had been rescued, and thanks to her cybernetics, she had healed quicker than expected by all, but her crew. To them she was professional grace personified. Her uniform was always immaculate, she was always perfectly groomed. Silvery redish pink hair always up in a perfect tight bun at the back of her head. Unless it was in her helmet, then it was braided tightly but most never saw her in between.

The only ones who had seen her not at her professional, diplomatic best were Miranda Lawson, Garrus Vakarian, and Dr. Karen Chawkwas. Miranda and Karen because they were her medical professionals and Garrus because well, she loved him.

To everyone else she was, calm and collected, the perfect soldier. So when the invites to _the_ _end of War_ Reception for the crew of the Normandy and the Elite of the galaxy were received; everyone expected to see her dressed in Alliance blues, complete with medals and military precision. Ever the soldier and never truly a woman in their eyes.

Serenity's soft peachy lips pulled back in a devious smirk. Did they really think that with how perfectly groomed she stayed she didn't have an ounce of style or taste? She was dating the most stylish sniper she could find after all.

Everyone had left early with Serenity telling them to go on ahead, she would catch up later. A quick lie about figuring out how to do her make-up, with assurances to everyone she would catch up quickly, had everyone eagerly leaving. Excited to get drunk and let loose at the Councils expense. Even EDI had dawned an attractive silver dress that made her look like liquid quicksilver, Jeff had been suitably impressed as the cowled neckline was quite low.

Serenity slowly stepped out of the hover transport she had acquired for herself alone. It wouldn't do for them to see her before she wished for them too. It's like they forgot that most of her N7 training was covert operations and tactics. There was more than one way to get what you wanted, sometimes you didn't even need to kill people.

Beautiful glimmering fabric in Vakarian blue pooled around feet encased in dainty stiletto sandals whose ties wound their way up her calves. Not that anyone would notice because her dress was floor length fabric pooling behind her in a small train. Only the tips of her open toed shoes and toes were visible as she walked, though her toes were also tipped in blue. She'd had it especially dyed for tonight. Garrus had talked about running away together to a beach somewhere, he had talked to her about the future, a future together. But she hadn't seen him since she had been sprinting into the beam that would take her up to the Citadel, so she didn't know where he stood in this, even if he did give her orders to come back to him alive.

So, her dress would show him that she was still his to claim if he so wished. The smooth blue shimmering fabric hugged her body almost too tightly from about mid-calf curving around the flair of her hips; and cinching tightly around her tiny waist accenting it in a way she knew was almost pornographic for Turians. It continued up hugging her sides and breasts the neckline in a deep heart shaped neckline.

She walked slowly towards the waiting doors of Flux, distinctive silvery red-pink hair was piled on her head in an intricate style that dripped curling tendrils that skimmed her neck enticingly and was shot through with shimmering blue glass that looked like water droplets. Her dress shimmered around her as she walked looking as if she was cloaked in water.

Gliding through the doors as the Alliance men manning them stopped and stared in awe as she passed, her smirk almost resurfaced, So far reactions were good. Stepping into the club she looked around for her intended victim. Garrus was standing facing away from her, talking with the Turian Council member Ticus Fatis and Primarch Victus. Slowly she made her way over, and she could hear the whispers that surrounded her.

"Oh goddess is that the commander?" Liara's voice was soft as she leaned closer to Tali. Serenity lifted a hand and waved at them smiling and the girls waved happily back and rushed forwards.

"Keelah Shepard you look amazing!" Tali's voice was excited as she gestured at her commanding officer. "And what you've done with your eyes, I didn't know you could do!"

Laughing Shepard leaned over and hugged both girls tightly. Happy her friends were safe and seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"I made you guys go first so I could have a grand entrance. I mean, gotta knock the sense out of cute Turian boyfriends right?" Her reply had them all laughing and nodding.

Turning she continued to walk towards her erstwhile Turian, waving to friends, crew and others who looked at her in awe. A water nymph come alive with dark sultry blue eyes and peach lips. Joker whistled at her and mouthed the word 'Daaaaaaamn' from across the room where he sat at a table with EDI sitting protectively between her fragile human boyfriend and the crowd with most of the crew around them. A laugh left her lips and then she lifted a single finger to her lips then pointed at Garrus who was still turned from her. A smirk crossed Jokers face as he, and the rest of the crew, watched on eagerly.

Garrus was talking about the mission where they had fought to the rouge Salarian scientist Malon.

"You know Vakarian, you still could take me to different gardens and electronic shops." Serenity's voice pierced through their conversation and Garrus perked up and started to turn towards her. "I'll even let you take me to antique shops, but only if they're classy."

As he turned and revealed her to not only his eyes but his companions he froze when his eyes peered down her. Ticus who had been taking a drink of Turian whiskey inhaled sharply and started to choke on it. Victus absentmindedly bashed him on the back as his eyes washed over the Commander he knew only as an ally in battle.

"Spirits, the blue." He breathed while Garrus just stood frozen as if he had been left alone on Noveria without armour to keep him warm. Ticus was gasping for air and holding onto the bar counter. "I-It's Vakarian blue."

Ticus wheezed softly his eyes flashing towards Shepard then away repeatedly.

"I can definitely see why Vakarian has a Shepard fetish now." He whispered and Victus nodded slowly.

Joker's roaring laughter could be heard from across the room and EDI shushing him muttering about how he was going to break a rib laughing.

"Jeez the Commander killed Garrus. Quick, Vega go to the ship and grab the stick that Garrus finally pulled out of his ass and beat people with. We'll poke him with it and see if he moves."

The whole table erupted into laughter and the surrounding people joined in. A few Asari maidens crowded around Liara and in whispers asked if Shepard was taking followers or initiates. Kaiden was standing by the Asari ambassador muttering about how it should have been him she was dressing for. A smirk finally crossed Serenity's lips as Garrus blinked down at her, as Kaiden's words hit him, and a soft growl reverberated from him as he whispered her name. Mission complete.


End file.
